


Burning

by imaginemotherofdragons



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Assault, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Homelessness, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Needles, Past Child Abuse, Referenced Child Abuse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, So consider this a prologue type thing, Whump, the author is a dumbass but she's trying, the author just likes whumping Klaus, this is gonna be a full fic I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginemotherofdragons/pseuds/imaginemotherofdragons
Summary: So this is a VERY SHORT whumpy idea I had that stemmed from Diego not answering Klaus' calls. I'm toying with the idea of turning it into a full fic so like consider this a prologue? Eh?As always huge thanks to my beta reader @strawberry-mads on Tumblr, she's the best and I love her so go check out her art and blog!My personal blog is @awesome--username and my writing blog is @somanyshipsss, my prompts/asks are always open.Come scream with me about random shit!(and no, I don't understand ao3 at all so forgive any mistakes please)





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a VERY SHORT whumpy idea I had that stemmed from Diego not answering Klaus' calls. I'm toying with the idea of turning it into a full fic so like consider this a prologue? Eh?
> 
> As always huge thanks to my beta reader @strawberry-mads on Tumblr, she's the best and I love her so go check out her art and blog!
> 
> My personal blog is @awesome--username and my writing blog is @somanyshipsss, my prompts/asks are always open.
> 
> Come scream with me about random shit!  
> (and no, I don't understand ao3 at all so forgive any mistakes please)

The coke-laced blunt burns steadily between his fingers.

Taking the edge off a little more with each hit.

The voices push themselves against his blissful little bubble.

But they can't get him in here.

He laughs then.

Hysterically and with a reckless abandon.

Finally,  _ finally _ some Goddamn peace.

It's not enough though.

Never is.

He takes another hit.

Begins roving the streets.

Needs something just a little stronger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The needle pricks the soft skin between his toes.

He can feel the magic spreading already.

Heroin's the best.

Keeps them out the longest.

Warm and fluid.

He's so tired.

Back against the alley wall, he slumps.

Too tired.

But so happy.

Safe.

Thoughts of ghosts and mausoleums have never been further from his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days pass by.

Maybe weeks.

He's long since stopped keeping track.

Clothes are stained and ripped.

His hair has a God awful smell to it.

Like old vomit mixed with piss.

There's an ache in the side of his head.

Bruises too.

He doesn't remember where those came from.

The voices are much closer now.

But not Ben's.

Ben left him a while ago.

Didn't wanna watch his brother kill himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's hungry.

Waffles sound nice.

He doesn't have any money.

Diego could buy them.

He really should call.

But, like the dozens of times before, Diego just doesn't answer.

  
  
  
  



End file.
